geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Xanthos Ailuro/Personality and Relationships
This page details the personality and relationships of Xanthos Ailuro. Personality Xanthos is aloof, observant, and very patient. He seldom jokes around, and generally puts others before himself, sending a message that he is a very selfless person. He has a high tolerance, and is open-minded towards others, generally getting to know the situation before passing judgment. That being said, Xanthos is extremely cautious, almost to the point of paranoia. He enjoys being precise, and nothing ticks him off more than when his plans are diluted, leading some to believe he has some kind of OCD. He's a very chivalrous individual, and dislikes fighting female opponents. That doesn't mean that he won't, however. He always looks to see the big picture, very seldom missing any points. Xanthos is often viewed as a chaotic good kind of hero, an alignment Xanthos himself agrees describes him best. He believes in goodness and right, but has little use for laws and regulations after the deaths of his family and clan were never solved. He viewed the authorities as incompetent, and has since been following his own moral compass, even if it doesn't agree with society. An example of Xanthos' disapproval of authority can be seen in the Shadow War Arc, where his desire to be above the law and follow his instinct nearly ignited a Civil War among heroes everywhere. Xanthos would never unnecessarily jeopardize the lives of other people because he so strongly believes life and freedom are the foundations of the universe. To him, life is valuable, but without sufficient personal freedom, it is demeaned. Xanthos does his upmost to keep his word to those who are not villainous and will lie only to evil-doers. He will not fight an unarmed foe under most conditions, and will never attack an innocent. He will not use torture or extract information for pleasure, but has no problem with roughing people up to get information. Despite being an assassin, he does not kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. He does his best to help those in need, and prefers to work alone because his Keshin genetics naturally make him a brooding individual. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend. Though he does not respond well to higher authority, organizations, and will disregard the law in his fight against evil, he knows that villains are ultimately suppressing the rights of the innocent. Thus, he sees the Geneforce as a means to ensure the innocent can regain their freedom, though he is not as active as some other members. Because of his personality, he dislikes being called the leader of the Ailuro Clan. Xanthos considers himself above the law, going by the codename of Turbo when engaging in vigilante activity unrelated to the Geneforce. He finds many people to be narrow-minded and inflexible and believes those who seek to rule others are, by nature, corrupt. Xanthos will break any contract when he feels it is no longer beneficial, and will take actions to aid others during times of crisis, even if unprofitable to do so. He will support his family even if it means personal discomfort, and will never betray a friend because he enjoys having close friends despite his aloofness. He believes everyone should be treated fairly and kindly and is often guilty when he commits a wrongdoing, provoking him to right the wrong as soon as possible. Yet, despite everything else, Xanthos is incredibly lazy, and is nowhere near as strong as he could potentially be. Relationships Friends/Comrades Espio the Chameleon - It is currently unknown how the two met, but they have a strong bond of trust and have assisted each other on various ventures for a long time. Shadow the Hedgehog - Shadow acted as Xanthos' mentor for a while when the latter was learning how to manipulate the Chaos Force. Xanthos respects Shadow and almost sees Shadow as a sort of role model, as neither is afraid to act above the law. Erythros Ailuro - Xanthos' younger sister, the two were separated during the annihilation of the Ailuro. Several years afterwards, they were able to find each other and have been working to solve the mystery of their past. They completely trust each other, a result of their strong familial bond. Pennatus Pouli - Xanthos' first friend, they met a little while after Xanthos was taken to Arcas Town by his current mentor, Kulen. Pennatus has been the greatest source of moral support for Xanthos, and accompanied him when he was the host for Hyperion. Her perspective is often invaluable to Xanthos. Sh.D.W. Proto-105 Omicron - Xanthos' second person he can call a friend, he found Omicron in an abandoned Eggman facility. After remodeling and redesigning Omicron, Xanthos and Pennatus welcomed the cyborg into their adventuring group. Luna Materex - One of Xanthos oldest and most trusted allies, Xanthos often calls her Luna-hime in respect for her royalty. At first, his aggression towards authorities and related people caused a violent rift between the two, but once Xanthos understood her history, he became sympathetic for her and helped her find her own "freedom." Pointsettia - Xanthos' self-proclaimed girlfriend, Pointsettia often unintentionally inflicts pain on Xanthos in her quest to make him hers. Xanthos isn't fond of her, but notes that her skillset is helpful in many situations. He's even said that if she wasn't so creepy, they might be better friends then currently. Solanna - Xanthos has only met Solanna a few brief times, but often treats her like a little kid. The fact that her phoenix genetics make her rebirth into a kid probably doesn't help. Genesis - One of Xanthos' greatest rivals and friends, Xanthos respects Genesis as a person and as a warrior. The two Juliet - Xanthos doesn't know her very well, but still considers her a valued ally. Emily - Like Juliet, Xanthos hasn't had much contact with Emily. Rocky - A more recent aquaintance, Xanthos respects her raw power and intelligence. Alex Tiberius Law - Another new ally for Xanthos, Alex is viewed as having much potential for growth in the future. Spirit - Xanthos sees Spirit as a brotherly figure, noting that Spirit is one of the few people to completely understand Xanthos. Warlord Hades - Though conflicting a few times because of Xanthos' disregard for authority, both see each other as capable people who both work towards common goals. Wrave the Falchidna - Someone Xanthos considers his rival, Wrave and Xanthos engage in sparring often. Speedster - An old friend of Xanthos that he relies upon when things go awry. Oblivion - A recent acquaintance, Xanthos sees Oblivion as a skilled swordsman and respects his prowess. Love Interests Charisma - Xanthos' first crush was the necromantress Charisma, which made stopping her villainous plans difficult for him for the longest of times. Even now, he can't seem to look at her in the face. Despite this, it seems that on some level, she returns his feelings. Blaze the Cat - Xanthos' second love interest was more of a short fling. Neither wants to talk about it. Simoa Rivals Blastion Brimagh Sonic the hedgehog Genesis Enemies Protos Ailuro Kitsune Hyperion Chronos Hephatus Thaderus Shrya the Red Witch